The present disclosure relates to a toner container having a mechanism for feeding toner from a container body, and an image forming apparatus including the toner container.
Generally, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes a removably attached toner container. The toner container may be also referred to as a toner box.
The toner container includes a container body for storing toner, and a screw feeder for feeding the toner from the container body. The toner fed from the container body is supplied to a developing device.
In addition, according to a known technology, toner inside the container body of the toner container is conveyed to the developing device by an air flow or a powder pump.